They both know why
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: She often cry for reasons that even she herself don't know why.


The first time she met him, he gave her a rose. Roses were always implicated with love and romance and Aoko was shocked when he gave her a rose at that point of time. She accepted it, without realizing that it was the most basic trick that magicians used during their performance, nothing more than that.

She kept the rose for a few days even though it wilted soon enough after that.

A few days later, she went to the place the boy promised to meet her again to talk and have fun. And right when she reached the venue, she watched his finger snapped and a rose appeared just like how it was suppose to be. He presented that rose to another girl who was staring in awe at him.

"Hi I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

At that moment, she just ran home and cried, but she didn't know why.

.o.

Every year, their high school would hold this school play for fund-raising and Aoko's and another class were picked to act and set up the entire play this year. Their theme would be a romantic genere and it was something Aoko was looking forward to. She was almost picked, almost, but Akako got the role as the princess and somehow Kaito got the role as her black knight. As for Aoko, her chance of getting a role of the princess ended up to her being one of the maid in the palace.

"No way I'm acting this." Kaito threw the script in the air.

"You _are_ acting with me and you_ will_ be acting with me." Akako gave a warm smile as Kaito shivered.

The only interaction Aoko and Kaito had in the play was the part when the palace was invaded and she was grabbed by the arm to be asked about the princess's location.

That was all.

The play was a success and everyone commented on how amazing the chemistry was between the princess and the black knight. They received such high popularity and demand that both classes were secured to prepare for next year's school play again.

After everyone changed out and decided to go to a family restaurant to party, Aoko requested to go home instead because she was feeling unwell. When everyone was gone, she just sat alone at the corner of the school hall and cried, but she didn't know why.

.o.

When she heard that her dad was shot by an unknown criminal, Aoko dropped everything and dashed to the hospital in full speed. She was told that today was supposed to be a Kid's heist, but apparently a sniper intentionally or accidentally shot her dad's abdomen during his chase after Kid and was sent to the hospital for treatment. Doctor often came in and out of the operation room, only to increase her worry when her desperate questions were left unanswered.

After three hours, the doctor finally declared that her dad was fine and just needed to be warded for a week. She could have almost fainted from happiness when she finally knew that her father was alright.

Just as she was about to visit her father, she received a call from Kaito, asking her to rush up to the hospital's roof to meet him as soon as possible. She wanted to pour out all her misery to him at that moment, but he insisted her to come up to the roof before they talk. Only after a while after she hung up then she pondered why was Kaito at the hospital in the first place.

When she reached the roof, all she saw was white. White hat. White cloak. White suit. White pants. White boots. It was that terrifying colour that she didn't want to see right now. At least not now when she was suppose to meet that someone who she trust more than anyone in the world.

"I will bear full responsibility." He muttered in a deadpanned tone when he noticed her approaching him with tentative steps. "Your father. For some reason, he knew there was a sniper attack and shield me before I could react."

She shook her head in a robotic way. "You're lying..."

Kid took out his monocle and stared right at her. The one standing there was obviously no longer Kid but Kuroba Kaito, the boy she fell in love with for so long...

He spoke in a low whisper. "You deserve to know the truth now. About my identity. Your father saved me. I have never been in such great debt to you and your father-"

"Debt?! Bear full responsibility?! What the hell are you talking about? You-You..."

She stormed forward and slapped him hard, even her hand felt numb after that. She just continued to glare at him as he slowly looked back at her.

"Aoko-"

"Go. I don't want to see you. Ever." She whirled around walked towards the exit.

He obeyed without a word said as he headed to the end of the rooftop and jumped. The white glider gliding across the dark night.

She gradually turned around after making sure he was gone and saw him flying away with his white wings. She calmly stared down at her hand that had slapped right across his face moments ago. Slowly, she squatted down in her position and cried, but she didn't know why.

.o.

During the graduation day, Aoko was accepted into one of the best college that she always wanted to go. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, but it just didn't feel right.

Her father brought her a bouquet of flowers and took a picture with her, her best friends surrounded her and congratulated her every single second that ticked by. They spent the whole afternoon chatting and talking while her dad left, knowing there wasn't much reason to stay when his daughter wanted to spent her quality time with her friends before they were going their separate ways.

"Hey... I really want to ask you for the longest time but, why aren't you talking to Kuroba anymore?"

Aoko turned to stare at Keiko before she smiled. "He just pissed me off. But it's nothing to worry about."

"But having a cold war with each other for nearly a year isn't-"

The other friend nudged Keiko with a look before hanging her arm around Aoko. "Why the hell are we talking about him? This is the time we should go out and party!" All of them cheered.

Aoko trudged all the way home after the farewell party, feeling nothing but exhausted She knew her dad wasn't at home when his shoes weren't at the doormat, probably attending to another case at a last minute notice, not like she wasn't used to it.

She opened the door and dropped all her belongings on the kitchen counter. She then dragged herself all the way to her room and entered, jumping straight onto her bed. Not long later, she cried, but she didn't know why.

.o.

There was a mail early in the morning. She opened the white envelope that only stated her name and nothing else, to find a piece of newspaper article.

"The three great detectives V.S the Black Organisation! Largest criminal syndicate now behind bars after years!"

Aoko didn't understand what it meant at first, but she found another slip of paper in the envelope as she took it out to read.

"It's Kaito. I know you don't want to see me now but can we meet at the clock tower at noon? It's something important I want to tell you."

She cancelled all her plans right away and wore the new dress she bought last week. She reached the place right on time, to see him on the dot as well, or maybe even earlier. Without an invitation, she went forward and sat beside him.

It's been so long since they met and he sure changed a lot. She could tell he was no longer the childish Kaito she once knew anymore. His eyes showed all seriousness in the world, his jaw was so sharp now, his body became so well-built, his hair wasn't that messy as before. What was she expecting? These years when they went their own way, he was bound to change.

He looked up at her and gave a smile, a relief smile to be exact. They let themselves be comfortable for a while before he started to speak, and she listened just like what he requested at the start.

He told her everything, from how his dad met his mom till the day he managed to collaborate with three other detectives to put an end to the black organisation. He never once stop to rest, she never once speak to interrupt. It was already late afternoon till he finished his entire story. The only things he didn't explain were the times he saved her and her dad from multiple dangers. He didn't deserve enough credit for that. It was him who put their life in danger in the first place.

_Kaito... All these explanation came too late._

When she didn't reply or say anything after all that story-telling, he gave a light laugh and started asking about her. How was her studies, her part-time job or if she even got a boyfriend.

She ignored the rest of the questions and only answered the last one.

"I'm engaged."

It took him quite a long while to react. He started laughing before accusing her teasingly for not telling him about it beforehand. And throughout his mindless ranting, she just stared at him all the time while his laughter slowly ceased. He then stared back at her too, before everything just broke.

They both started to cry.

And they both know why.

* * *

end


End file.
